


Meeting an Unlikely Gentleman

by lilyviolin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyviolin/pseuds/lilyviolin
Summary: Elsa writes in her diary shortly after being formally introduced to Kristoff.Takes place shortly after the first Frozen movie.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Meeting an Unlikely Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Arendelle Kingdom Writing Contest. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> It is also my first completed fan fiction work, so any polite feedback is appreciated.

Dear Diary,

I am still recovering from the whirlwind of this past week. While some Arendellian citizens and coronation guests are still upset and afraid of me, which I completely understand, I am very thankful that many of them seem to be accepting of my powers. I gave my first public royal announcement yesterday in order to help everyone feel more at ease after everything that happened. Anna was by my side the entire time, which made me feel a lot less anxious. I'm so thankful that I have someone that I can talk to in person again. While Sir Jorgen Bjorgen is a great listener, having my sister back feels so much more freeing that anything else I could have imagined.

Anna and I have been spending so much time together now. It has been 13 years since we were really close, but I feel like she hasn't changed a bit. Of course, I'm more a stranger to her than she is to me, since she would often stand by my door and tell me stories about her day. I feel awful now realizing just how lonely she was, even though she left her room and conversed with the servants much more than I did. Even though I really wish things could have been different, I'm glad that this part of the past is finally behind us.

Today I got a break from all the necessary public duties that I had to complete. Anna told me that there was someone she wanted me to meet. Well, in her words, I've met him already, but I haven't actually met him, since we haven't been properly introduced to each other.

I could tell she was nervous, as she was fidgeting with her braids and chattering all morning until it was time for the meeting. She was probably remembering what happened when she introduced me to Hans. However, this time she didn't ask for a marriage blessing, but rather told me that she may be interested in courting this man, so it went much more smoothly.

Prior to my coronation, I had many potential suitors who wanted to meet me, but I wasn't interested in any of them. I knew that most, if not all, of the men coming to see me were only interested in my status, not about who I was as a person. The fact that Hans was so bold as to propose to her in one night had already proved to me that he didn't truly love her. He only wanted to marry her for whatever sort of power and glory he could gain, even if she wouldn't be queen.

Anna told me a lot about Kristoff before I met him. He and his reindeer Sven helped her go up the North Mountain to find me. On the way, they were attacked by wolves and his sled went up in flames. (She told me that she promised him a new one, which of course I will honor.) He also brought her back to Arendelle after I accidentally froze her heart. I had seen him briefly in my ice palace and after Anna's frozen heart was thawed, but at the time I was mostly overwhelmed with grief, shock, and utter relief that she ended up being okay. I have both of them to thank for that.

When I first saw Kristoff, he was running his hand through his hair and pacing around. I could smell a hint of reindeer even though he was wearing cologne and he hadn't brought Sven with him. He bowed quickly as I approached, so I immediately did my best to appear warm and welcoming since I could sense how nervous he was.

I learned that he is an ice harvester, and that trolls took him in and raised him since he was an orphan. I have never been particularly fond of the trolls, since they told my parents to keep me and Anna separated, but I'm glad that Kristoff found a home with them, and he is undoubtedly a gentleman nonetheless. Truthfully, I have a lot of respect for him after all the trouble he went through to save Anna, as he almost lost everything he had.

When he asked me if he would be able to keep seeing her, I happily gave him my blessing. I feel that he has shown more love and care for her in the past few days than I have in the past 13 years, which breaks my heart to admit. However, I can say with certainty that she definitely deserves someone as noble, brave, and kind as him.


End file.
